Honesty
by Alidiabin
Summary: Set during 8x09. Ducky gives Eli David a quick check before Gibbs talks to him. Ducky does not like Eli, and Eli wants to know why.


Eli David was acutely aware when somebody did not like him. In his line of work, and with his personality, those who did not like him far out numbered those who did. He knew that many of those a NCIS, particularly those who were closest with Ziva, did not particularly care for him. He was rather amused by Ducky's behavior, the man who Ziva had described as loving and friendly, was deathly silent, and glaring at Eli.

"My daughter said you were quite the conversationalist," Eli declared as Ducky took Eli's blood pressure. "I feel short-cashed, I was expecting a story or two. I heard you once pushed a French policeman off a cliff, is that true?"

"Your blood pressure is quite high," Ducky said as he removed the blood pressure cuff. "And the expression is short-changed."

"It has been high for the better part of two decades, an occupational hazard, one might say," Eli answered as the doctor frowned. "English idioms make no sense."

"The cigars, and the poor diet will be making the problem worse," Ducky said as he moved the tea closer to Eli, as he picked it up with the arm that was not in a sling. "Are you on some medication for the blood pressure?"

"If a heart attack or cancer gets me, I will consider it a victory at this point," Eli answered back, as he sniffed the tea. "And yes, Beta Blockers, they are with, or should I say were with Officer Hadar."

"It is not poisoned," Ducky declared after a few seconds, as he watched Eli examine the tea. "I take my oath not to harm very seriously."

"I am not checking for poison, but for quality," Eli said with a smirk, "I have been warned that American tea leaves something to be desired. I suppose if a country tips tea into the ocean to try and claim independence, one should not expect much."

"I made just like how Ziva takes her tea," Ducky explained having learnt how Ziva made her tea years ago. Eli nodded, knowing that Ducky and Ziva enjoyed tea together, it had been one of the few things, Ziva had disclosed about her time in America.

"Ziva takes tea like her mother did, strong and bitter," Eli declared, as the doctor examined the small cut and put a steri-strip on it. "I prefer my tea sweeter, you could say sugar is one of the very few vices I have left."

"Agent Gibbs, will be in a moment," Ducky answered. "He may be able to get you some sugar.'"

Eli took a sip of the tea, and frowned despite knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. He watched as the elderly doctor packed up his things. Eli looked at the slightly older man, who was tense, and still frowning, a contrast from all the stories Ziva had told about the happy old man who had a tale for every occasion.

"Tell me Doctor Mallard, why do you not like me?" Eli asked.

"I would not think, a man like you would care whether somebody likes him," Ducky answered, turning to face the director.

"True," Eli answered, "But humor me Doctor, it is not often that somebody is completely and truly honest with me. I trust you would be honest with me, yes."

"No, I do not particularly like you," Ducky answered, letting out a deep breath with his honesty.

"May I ask why?" Eli asked, as he did not have try hard to conjure up reasons why, he was not blind to his own sins, nor had he forgotten the mess his son had made in America.

"I should think you know why." Ducky muttered, "You forget I have had to deal with carnage that happens, when rogue Mossad officers end up in Washington."

"Yes," Eli said with a sigh, as he thought just briefly of Ari, and Rivkin, "But those men, and their actions are not the main reason, you do not like me. I suspect it is to do with my daughter, yes?"

"Ziva stayed with me, when she came back from -," Ducky whispered, getting caught up in the past, and remembering the frail young woman who had limped into his house, with nothing but a NCIS tracksuit. She had stayed just a week, before insisting on moving into the Navy Lodge. He remembered the dirt and old blood that lingered on his bathtub after Ziva had bathed that first evening. He remembered hearing her scream in her also found himself thinking of the young woman who was so determined to move past it, to make good on her second chance, the woman who talked about the future, and wanted so much from life. "When she came back."

"I am aware of this," Eli declared, remembering the file, he had gotten his hands on, when Malachi came back without Ziva. He remembered reading about what had been discussed her psychological evaluations, and the medical report. The details of the medical report, had made him toss the contents of his stomach into his wastepaper basket.

"I have seen many things in my life Director David, but the young woman who came back, was in a state, tormented not only by what had happened, but what had led her there. It took a lot for her to put herself back together. I suspect there are things she is still working through." Ducky declared, anger pulsing through him. "I do not like you, because you have the power to ruin it all again for her."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Doctor," Eli declared, swallowing thickly, as the door opened.

"We good to go," Gibbs declared as he entered the interrogation room, with a file, and a cup of coffee. Ducky left the room, without saying anything further.


End file.
